The Secret Life of a Time Traveler
by EF-5 Disaster
Summary: John Underwood has been dealing with Crono Displacement Disorder, Anxiety Attacks and OCD for as long as he can remember. What happens when a girl comes into his life and changes everything he knew for the better.


The Secret Life of a Time Traveler

Characters: John Underwood and ECT.

Rated M for Language, Sex scenes and other mature themes.

Plot: The story taking place 14 years after the finale with my twist of course. Whole story told from John's POV.

Author note older John Looks like Micheal Seater.

Chapter 1:

A New School Year

John's POV

Hello my name is John Richard Underwood, I am 17 years old. I live with my father, mother, sister and brother. My Father is Richard 'Ricky' Underwood and my mother is Clementine Underwood they both had me when they were in high school at 16 years old. While my younger siblings Josh who is 14 and Julie is 12 years old. My family is tight knit and I am really happy. In my spare time I play my guitar(my escape), read and focus on my studies. But I have one medical issue that I haven't told anyone about. I have Crono Displacement Disorder, Long story short I can time travel. But my issue is that I cannot control my time travel. Things that cause me to travel:

-Thunderstorms

-Television

-chicken wings

- Whenever I get anxiety attacks

Other than that I live a great life. Today is the first year of my senior year and I am getting rather nervous. But good thing they have anxiety meds to help me calm down so I don't travel and miss school. My dad and mom know that I have major anxiety, they assure me that I am who I am and I should not feel like I am an outcast. I check and see that I have everything for school:

Backpack – Check

Lunch- check

Anxiety meds- double check

Car keys – check

Driver's license –check

Guitar- Check

I have everything, thank god I have everything. I have to admit my OCD, Anxiety attacks, my band geek status and my secret time traveling has caused me to become an outcast at school. My brother Josh is starting his freshman year at Grant this year so I have to take him with me to school along with my little sister who I have to take to the middle school.

"Okay Jules have fun at school."

"Thanks John." My little sister ran out of my car and went to her group of friends. I put the car in drive and drive to the high school. I find a parking spot and grab my stuff that was on my check list. I then look my car with my automatic lock and start to head into the school.

My brother walked by my side until he meet up with his buddies, I gave his a signal that it was fine for him to leave me and caught up.

I dreaded high school so much; I hate it because I get bullied. Without thinking I bump into someone.

"I am sorry." Crap I bumped into a new faculty member. Something new to add onto my list of being a social outcast.

"I wasn't looking don't worry about it." The women teacher spoke to me; she had medium length brown hair and a slim figure.

I quickly ran inside the high school and went straight to my locker. My heart was racing. Shit. Not again, not again. I grabbed my pills and my bottle of water and took two pills. I stood by my locker and let the medicine set in my system for a few moments ignoring the two bells telling all students that classes are now in session. Then that same fucking teacher comes up behind me.

"Class has started. why are you still in the halls?" fucking bitch has it out for me.

"I was having an attack excuse me for my tardiness."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked me.

"No I am fine, but thanks."

Thank god first period was with my band teacher he understands my attacks and gives me leisure if I need to walk in a little late so I can keep my disorder at bay.

"John, so nice of you to join us and please take a seat next to Miss Volberg."

In matter of seconds my guitar was out and I started playing, it was hard for me to be so slow paced with everyone in the most advanced music class in school.

Class period was over it never seems like there is enough time for that class.

"Mr. Underwood you are wanted in the guidance counselor's office, pronto."

I walked to the guidance counselors' office to see that same teacher sitting at the desk. Fuck, this fucking bitch has it out for me or what?

"John come on in." she spoke as I walked in the door. "Take a seat."

I sat down. "Why was I called in here?"

"Well I was looking over your grades and records, you are an exceptional student. The only problem is that last year you missed 35 days of classes. Why is that?"

"I get really bad anxiety attacks, sometimes they are so paralyzing that they are distorting my reality. And I also suffer from minor cases of OCD."

"Oh does the school know about your attacks?"

"Yes they do, the staff is nice about it but my peers are rather nasty." I felt my head drop at that point.

"Do not feel ashamed, these things make you who you are so embrace it."

"Why was I called in here exactly? Mrs. Boykewich?"

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay with your attacks, and if you were thinking about going to college?"

"I am not exactly sure what to do. Time slips through my hands all the time."

"Well come in if you want to talk."

"Okay."

Finally after a long day of school I get to go home. With my siblings in toe I go to buy groceries for the family. This time we bump into a couple of my brothers' friends, the twins Stacy and Charlotte Boykewich and lastly Jessica Volberg. The girl who I sat next to in band. While they socialized I looked at which head of lettuce I should buy for the salad. Jess came over to me and started to smile. She had long brown hair and blue eyes and boy was she pretty. But why was she talking to me?

"Hi." She spoke.

"Hi there what can I help you with?"

"Are those rumors they say about you are they true?"

"What are they saying?" I said examining the head of romaine lettuce to be clear of brown spots or any imperfections.

"Well that you are a very gifted musician?"

"Well yeah. I use my guitar to escape time and my attacks."

"OH." She started cracking up and walked back over to her friends.

"Nice talking to you too. 'Fucking bitch'" I managed to say that last bit under my breath. "Jason, Julie come on its time for us to go."

My siblings came over to me and followed me to the checkout line. I steered clear of the chicken wings and everything that causes me too travel.

All in a good day but why did I feel a connection to Mrs. Boykewich and Jessica, looks like I will find out when I travel.


End file.
